


Slytherins In Love

by ladylace616



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Astoria Greengrass - Freeform, Break Up, Bullying, Cat Fight, Daphne Greengrass - Freeform, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, POV Pansy Parkinson, Post-Break Up, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, girl vs girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: This is an AU in which the battle at the end of HBP never transpired. The Final Battle buildup has not occurred. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson enter their seventh year at Hogwarts. They've been dating on and off for years. Now with graduation coming soon, they have to deal with an arranged marriage that the Malfoys arranged years ago for Draco. Too bad nobody told Pansy about it until now. #PansyPOV #hellhathnofurylikeawomanscorned





	1. The Heartache's On Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim ownership to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. That right belongs exclusively to the wonderful and visionary JK Rowling *bows* I have borrowed her works for my own purposes though. This is an older piece of work I couldn't resist posting. I don't know what possessed me to write a Pansy story but for whatever reason, I hope you enjoy it! Also in reviewing my old pieces, I realize I wrote Draco more often than not so maybe I like him more than I thought. What do you think?

He was distant.

She could always tell from the moment she walked in. At this moment, he couldn’t be anything but and Pansy Parkinson bit her lip as she weaved through the crowd toward him. She hugged his stiff form like she always greeted him and stepped back properly. He was not a big fan of PDA. 

“Draco,” she said with a smile and he nodded tersely. He sort of looked like he was gnashing his teeth.

Her brow furrowed, “Is something wrong?” 

She looked up at him, concerned. Draco had been gnashing his teeth and he stopped abruptly. “No,” he said through his still clenched teeth, “why would there be?” 

Pansy frowned and turned away from him, figuring he wasn’t going to be good company for now. It was first day back to term after Christmas their seventh year and she had better people to be talking to.  
She made it to one of her girlfriend’s huddles easily enough but it was staying there that posed the problem. 

Draco followed directly after her, giving chase in a way. A cold sweat was forming on his brow as he caught up to her. This was going to be horrible, he knew. 

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Draco caught her by the wrist. He dropped the annoyed face she hated and adopted a more… smooth one. He didn’t want her to think he’d lost his temper. 

“Pansy, I need to talk to you,” he said urgently, if calmly. “Alone.” He didn’t sound frazzled at all though his insides were churning. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him but caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of her girlfriends staring at her. She could already read the thought forming in their minds; Trouble in Paradise?

Pansy smiled widely at Draco and looked up at him through her lashes. “Alright Draco,” she simpered and looked over her shoulder at her friends. “I’ll be right back,” she told them.

Draco didn’t release her hand as they walked through the common room. This alone made Pansy wary… what was going on? Draco was a more private sort of boy. He barely liked to touch her in public at all. All those sort of things were always saved for private. 

And how. Pansy got a smirk on her face at the idea. It had been a long time. She was happy they were heading towards his room. Once they arrived and found nowhere there, Pansy’s suspicions were confirmed. Draco cast a Silencing Charm and placed a Deflector Spell on the door. Anyone who wandered close would suddenly have something very important to do.

Pansy smiled softly up at him with full, luscious lips. He shuddered as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss and slowly backed her up against the door. To hell with it, he thought. 

Draco’s hand rose to her face and he stroked her cheek with a feather light touch. She sighed and Draco’s other hand traveled down her waist to grip her hip through her skirt roughly. She gasped at his handling of her and Draco nipped at her bottom lip. 

A low moan escaped her, opening her mouth wider for Draco’s tongue to stroke her own. They tangled for dominance for seconds and Draco ended the kiss with a small one to the corner of her mouth abruptly.

He licked his lips and began to make a trail of wet kisses down her jaw line and to her throat. His fingers at her face traveled down her neck to move her t-shirt to the side. 

She mewled when he found the sweet spot at the curve in her neck and bit it lightly. As he began to nip at it and suck the sensitive flesh, she tilted her head to the side to give him better access and wrapped her arms loosely around his shoulders. 

The hand on her hip let go and traveled smoothly around the side to rest on her bum where he squeezed her and she jumped. “Draco,” she whined, mumbling as he continued to assault her neck.

The hand at her neck slid down and proceeded to drive her crazy. His lithe fingers stroked lazy circles around her breast, just barely grazing her and driving her absolutely mad. God, this felt so good. She was in a sort of euphoric haze as he placed one final kiss on her neck and came to rest with his mouth near her ear. His hand was still making lazy circles making it very hard for her to concentrate. 

“What,” she mumbled, frowning because she couldn’t make sense of what he was saying or if he said anything at all. “Pansy, I said I need you to do me a favor,” he whispered.

“Like what,” she asked, distracted. He’d stopped doing lazy circles with all his fingers and switched to swirling his forefinger around her taut nipple. 

Draco smiled genuinely down at her pleasure filled face. He wanted to remember her like this. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her pouting lips. 

Her eyes opened then, a sixth sense in her telling her she’d want to pay attention even though it was hard. She watched as he placed a kiss on her forehead and she watched as his lips said the fatal words, “Break up with me.”

Pansy’s eyebrows flew up into her hairline. Suddenly it wasn’t so hard to concentrate. 

“What,” she hissed, eyes narrowed angrily as she snatched Draco’s hand away. 

“What’s wrong now,” she asked, her temper flaring. 

Draco dropped his hands from her and looked down at her glumly. There was only one way to say it.  
“You’ve been replaced,” he said simply and Pansy froze. 

Her mouth hung open and her eyes widened, shocked. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and Draco noticed at the same time. 

“It’s my parents,” he told her hurriedly. The tears started to fall no matter how hard Pansy tried not to cry. Her hands shot up to wipe the tears away roughly and Draco’s brow wrinkled in worry. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he softly explained and it was the truth. He didn’t necessarily love Pansy like she loved him but he had grown very used to her. He would miss her.

“Who is it,” Pansy asked after awhile, grateful Draco hadn’t touched her. It would have undone her completely. Her fists clenched involuntarily as she readied herself for the answer. Draco didn’t miss the fact as he eyed her hands warily. Would she hit him? 

“A sixth year,” he said with a certain finality, “Astoria Greengrass.” Pansy’s eyes fell shut and she winced internally as the blade plunged deep into her gut. She was undone. She would never be anything compared to that girl.

Astoria Greengrass was a beautiful, petite girl with long, curly blond hair and sea green eyes. She looked every bit the snobbish Malfoy Pureblood part. Pansy was just a lowly Death Eater’s daughter with shortly cropped black hair, an upturned nose, and a dumpy figure; small boobs, fat on her belly, and a big ass. A dreadful thought began to occur to Pansy and she pursed her lips against it. She didn’t want to know. She knew she didn’t want to know. And yet she knew she was going to ask.

“How long have you known?”

Draco, who had went into the restroom when she closed her eyes, came out with a glass of water in hand and froze. He chewed on his lip and stared stubbornly at the ground, refraining to answer. 

Pansy opened her eyes to see what was taking him and her eyes narrowed when she saw him. 

“Draco!” she barked. 

He looked up at her. “Pansy, don’t. Just break up with me so this can be done,” he pleaded. 

“No!” 

She advanced towards him, hands curled into fists. She brought one up close to Draco’s face and he flinched. 

“Not until you,” she unfurled her index finger and poked him in the center of the chest as hard as she could, “tell me how long!” She jabbed his chest again for good measure.

She couldn’t stand the idea that he’d known all along… the whole time they’d been “dating.” She knew he didn’t consider it as such but it was important to her. If he’d known all along he would be having better and soon, she would feel heartbroken. It would probably be the final straw. But she had to know. 

Draco stared at her, returning the glare she shot his way and rubbing at his chest. She was going to make him do this when he knew it was going to hurt her. Fine.

“Since fifth year.”

Pansy’s head dropped like the puppet’s strings gave out. She felt like she’d been punched in the solar plexus. She kept her head down as she spoke. 

“Oh, I see,” she muttered and Draco stepped towards her. “Pansy, I had until this year to see whoever I wished to,” he explained. “We started seeing each other in our fourth year.” 

Pansy looked up at him with a spark of anger in her eye. “No, it wasn’t,” she said slowly. “It was fifth year and you figured I could be your one experience slumming,” she nearly shouted and abruptly turned, blindly running out the room and towards the Prefect’s bathroom. It was the only place he wouldn’t be able to reach her since she hadn’t given him the password yet.

The other girls ignored her as she stumbled in, bleary eyed, and found an empty stall. She was thankful for that as she stifled her cries and wiped furiously at her eyes. 

I can’t believe I was fooled in such a way, she thought miserably to herself and stared at her knees where her stockings ended. She’d worn these especially in case of the first scenario she had in mind with Draco. 

Swearing under her breath, she took one off and transformed it into full leggings. Damned if I’ll be drafty for him now, she sourly thought and nodded her head while jamming the other down her robe’s pocket.

She wasn’t hungry for dinner that night. She skipped the opening ceremony and spent the time lying in her room staring at the ceiling. 

She didn’t think she could look at that damn Astoria without it hurting tremendously so she figured she’d have no reason to see her if she stayed in her own dorm. Unfortunately, that wasn’t meant to be. 

Pansy had the great misfortune of rooming with her older sister, Daphne Greengrass. After everyone had put their things away again, Astoria came wandering into the room. 

“Hey, Daph? I think you have my make up bag,” she said, holding up a shiny silver bag that obviously belonged to her sister. 

Pansy stilled completely and stared at her. She instantly hated her. “Better fetch yours before someone sees your hideous face without it,” she said, very clearly and distinctively. 

Everyone in the room paused what they were doing and looked at her discreetly before hurrying to do their own things. It wouldn’t do to interfere. Pansy could be notoriously vicious and they figured if she was going to attack someone, it might as well not be them. They’d all heard at dinner that Pansy’s long term relationship with Draco had ended.

Astoria stopped exactly where she was just inside the door and looked towards Pansy, “What?” 

Pansy sneered at her and folded her arms across her chest. “You heard me,” she said, acid dripping from her voice. The look she was shooting Astoria’s way could have petrified a basilisk. 

Astoria’s brow furrowed in confusion and a little anger as she ventured a look at her sister. Daphne was sitting on her bed, her lips pursed into a grim line as she stared back at her sister. Pansy was the queen B of the seventh year girls. No one crossed her, especially not shy Daphne. This was her sister but she didn’t have to live with mean girl, she reasoned.

Seeing her sister wasn’t going to say anything in her defense, Astoria decided there was no reason for Pansy to insult her. She said as much as she puffed up a little. “What did I do to you to deserve that,” she asked, standing straight with her chin held high defiantly. 

Pansy’s eyes narrowed, recognizing that Astoria thought she could stand up to her. A huge mistake, the brunette thought with an inner smirk as she stood. 

Menacingly, she stalked across the room and came to stand right in front of her, towering over the petite girl. Astoria took one step back and a real smirk appeared on Pansy’s face. She reached out with one hand and gave Astoria a powerful shove. “You existed,” she spat as the smaller girl grunted when her shoulder hit the doorframe painfully. 

Daphne rose from her bed. “Pansy,” she said, silently pleading with her to let her sister alone. She thought Astoria had simply caught the older girl at a bad time. She had no idea Pansy intentionally wanted to hold a bitter grudge against her. Pansy looked over her shoulder, a mean scowl in place and Daphne pursed her lips. Slowly, if unsurely, she said, “Astoria, just go now, okay?”

Astoria didn’t need to be told twice. She started to turn and Pansy smirked triumphantly. “That’s right,” she said loudly and aimed a kick at her ass, making Astoria stumble and almost fall. Everyone remained quiet. “Get your ugly face out of my sight!” 

Astoria glanced over her shoulder a little fearfully and kept right on walking. She’d be damned if she’d get detention for clocking Pansy the first night back. 

If I even could, she thought witheringly. Pansy is huge, she added and alternated between rubbing her shoulder and her ass as she walked back into her own dorm. All her roommates were out mingling in the common room.

The blond conjured up an ice pack and laid face down on her bed as she let it rest on her aching shoulder. Her wavy blond curls fell into her face and she frowned, blowing at them. “What was that all about,” she asked aloud to the empty room and racked her brain for possible answers. 

What had she ever done to Pansy? As far as she could remember, she’d barely ever spoke to her before. Astoria brow furrowed and she reached up to take the ice pack off her shoulder. It was getting too cold on her. As she reached for her wand on her bedside table, it suddenly dawned on her.

She’d heard about Pansy and Draco’s break up at dinner. “That must be what this about,” she said loudly, excited that she’d figured it out so easily. Pansy was insanely jealous! An uncharacteristic smirk spread across Astoria’s features. Serves her right, she smugly thought to herself. 

Astoria had been betrothed to Draco ever since her fourth year. Their family histories and backgrounds were similar and as such, Draco’s parents had approached hers with an offer. They’d gladly accepted and Astoria accepted with the best of graces. She was a realistic girl, if anything. She’d always been aware that arranged marriages took place in Pureblood families and wasn’t surprised. Besides, she’d never had a serious enough boyfriend to make her marry for love and deny her parent’s wishes. She figured marrying for good relations was just as worthy a cause as marrying for money. 

Despite the fact they’d been betrothed, Astoria and Draco never really paid much attention to each other. They hardly ever spoke to each other unless one of their families visited the other during a break and even then, communication was sparse. It didn’t bother Astoria. She could date whoever she pleased and get her rocks off in the meantime. It worried her little that she didn’t even know Draco. She figured she’d have her whole life to get to know Draco and he’d never seemed that bad at school to her.

That night, Astoria went to bed with a smirk on her face and a plan of action.


	2. Beloved Betrothed

The next morning, Pansy entered the Great Hall with a ravenous hunger in her belly. She had, after all, skipped dinner the night before. Her appetite did not last long, however. 

As she neared the Slytherin table, she did a quick cursory look to locate Draco like she always did and stopped short when she noticed exactly who was with him. Astoria was chatting up a storm beside him and Pansy’s expression grew black as she clenched her fists angrily. “That bitch,” she muttered under her breath and steered herself towards the opposite end of the table.  
It appeared that she’d underestimated the tiny girl. Pansy did not take kindly to people rubbing things in her face and certainly didn’t appreciate the fact that she’d been figured out so quickly. I’m not about to take this sitting down, that’s for sure, she thought to herself and stabbed a piece of treacle tart moodily. 

As much as she hated to admit it, Pansy was mostly a simple, one track mind type of girl. She wasn’t used to feeling so much at once so intensely. A large part of her was still really torn up about her breakup with Draco. Seeing him with his beloved betrothed had hit a sensitive spot for her. The wound was still fresh and it stung like no other.

The other part of her just wanted to rip Astoria to pieces. She wanted to brutally destroy her for inadvertently spoiling everything and now taunting her. Granted, there wasn’t anything she could do about it now… but something would surely be done. 

After a few bites, Pansy decided her appetite had left her and exited the Grand Hall, wandering towards the greenhouses outside. Her first class this term was a combined Herbology class with Hufflepuff. She sneered at the idea of having to interact with them and get dirty first thing in the morning. This day was just going swimmingly for her already.  
******  
Meanwhile, Astoria watched Pansy leave out of the corner of her eye and barely contained a smirk. That’ll teach her, she thought to herself quickly and returned her attention to Draco. 

She’d purposefully sought him out this morning so that she could sit with him. He hadn’t minded really. This was what he was supposed to be doing, after all. Draco tried not to worry as he noticed Pansy exit at the same time. He truly hadn’t wanted to hurt her and now he was sure he’d done a spectacular job of it.

Astoria distracted him by asking him about his schedule. “What’s your first class,” she asked, taking a sip from her pumpkin juice. Draco frowned, trying to remember and ended up digging in his bag for it. “Double Charms with Ravenclaws,” he read from the parchment and Astoria brightened. 

“Oh really? Mine’s Transfiguration,” she mentioned helpfully. Draco didn’t miss the hint. It was on his way. He knew what was expected of him. “Would you like me to walk you there?” Astoria snagged a muffin from the center of the table with a smile on her face. “That would be great,” she replied and bit into it to keep her smile from turning smug. Draco only wondered what Pansy’s first class was.

After the morning post arrived, they packed up their things and began to walk towards their classrooms. Draco gripped the strap of his shoulder bag tightly, acutely aware of the uncomfortable silence settling between the two. He’d never been very talkative with most girls. Pansy always filled the gap quite easily and he never had to try. 

“So…” he ventured, trailing off and glancing sideways down at her. She looked expectantly up at him, eyebrows raised. He could feel a blush coming and tried mightily to stop it. “So who do you hang around with anyway,” he asked at the spur of the moment, hoping it didn’t sound rude.

Astoria didn’t seem to think so. “I’m pretty much friends with all the girls in my dorm,” she answered. “And maybe a couple of girls in Ravenclaw,” she added and Draco nodded approvingly. “Well it’s a good thing,” he said. They came to stand outside Astoria’s classroom. “We’d have a bit of a problem if you were hanging around Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors,” he continued with a smirk and Astoria grinned. She wasn’t prejudiced herself but she figured she could deal with it for his sake. She knew that he had a long history with Harry Potter and Gryffindors in general and that he probably wouldn’t be willing to give it up any time soon. She could deal with it. 

“Well I’m glad we’re on good terms then,” she said easily and smiled widely once more at him, flashing her perfectly white teeth. “I’m going to go ahead and go in,” she said with a wave and disappeared.

Draco’s smirk slowly disappeared as he cast a furtive look around. He didn’t see Pansy anywhere and it was starting to unnerve him a little. She was like his female Crabbe and Goyle unit always tagging along after him. When he’d had a falling out with the two at the beginning of the year, Pansy had neatly taken their place. He shook his head at the idea that he already missed her. I just got used to her and it will take awhile to recondition myself, that’s all, he assured himself as he stepped into the Charms classroom alone. He wasn’t quite sure how sure of himself he was.  
Crabbe and Goyle were seated at the back and though there was an empty seat beside them, he walked past them and sat beside Theodore Nott, a semi friendly acquaintance. They nodded to each other cordially as Professor Flitwick began to speak and Draco stared at the front of the room without really seeing anything. His mind was elsewhere as he caught himself thinking of Pansy and what she could be doing several times. He scowled down at his hands, reprimanding himself for the umpteenth time that he shouldn’t be thinking of her.

He forced himself to consider Astoria instead. Without a doubt, Draco found her pretty. Who wouldn’t? He knew that he was at least marginally lucky to be marrying such a beautiful girl. Other husbands would look at him and be jealous and that suited Draco perfectly. 

So far, the impression she was making was a good one. She didn’t prattle on incessantly like Pansy and he thought that was at least a major improvement. Pansy had always grated on his nerves somewhat. His betrothed also seemed more laid back than Pansy. He thought he’d come across as rude once but she’d paid it no mind. He just sensed that she was less commanding than Pansy, though only time would tell how true that turned out to be. Despite his difficult situation, Draco felt that he had every reason to look forward to everything in store for him.  
******  
Pansy was able to enlist Astoria’s sister in her next wrong doing. Daphne, always a shy and non-confrontational girl, yielded to Pansy with little resistance. She was in the library completing a homework assignment when a shadow fell over her mousy brown head and across her table. She looked up and stilled as she noticed Pansy towering over her. Now what, she thought miserably.

“What’s your sister’s next class?” Pansy had her shortly cropped black hair pulled into two miniature pigtails and a scowl on her face. “Um, I think it’s Potions,” Daphne quickly replied, eying her roommate warily. She wanted to ask what the other girl was up to but knew better than to say anything. 

“For your sake, I hope it is,” Pansy said with a sneer and purposefully knocked one of Daphne’s books to the floor before waltzing towards the exit.  
Daphne bent down to reach her book and stared guiltily at the cover. Pansy was probably going to do something terrible to her sister and yet she’d helped her anyway. Suddenly, Daphne shoved her books into her schoolbag and tore out of the library. 

She fought back angry tears as she made quick time across the school, head bent in shame as she hugged her books to her chest. She scaled the steps to the Owlery with tears trickling down her red face. She wasn’t worried about anyone seeing her because no one visited the Owlery during classes. She would know better than anyone. She’d bolted up those stairs more than once. She even had a favorite spot to sit. There was a small niche in the stone wall on one side and she enjoyed huddling in it, hidden out of sight from the entrance.  
That was just the sort of person Daphne was. Her actions were often fueled by guilt and she always thought she owed someone something. She was uncommonly nice and used to acting as everyone’s doormat. 

Even though she was the older of the Greengrass sisters, she felt she was the inferior one. Her younger sister was beautiful, blond, and easy going. She took after their socially apt father. Daphne herself resembled the less handsome of her parents, their mother, in more ways than one. They shared similar characteristics and personality traits from their abnormally pale skin, mousy brown hair, pointed chins, and shrewd-like attitudes. They were both worry warts who didn’t know how to let loose most of the time either. They just couldn’t seem to help themselves.  
Daphne curled into her spot and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them sullenly. She could try and prevent whatever Pansy was planning but knew that would be useless, too. She’d just end up a target herself and she was miserable enough without that. 

I’m a terrible person, she gloomily thought and sighed as a brown spotted owl came to rest beside her. She stroked his feathers softly as he hooted and her gaze turned to the open window. The sky was a beautiful blue without a cloud in sight and Daphne reflected moodily that it had never mismatched her mood more.  
******  
Meanwhile, Pansy was definitely plotting. After she’d confronted Daphne, her free period was spent sneaking down to Hagrid’s pathetic hovel of a house and stealing two satchels full of flobberworms. That idiot won’t notice, she reasoned to herself and hurried back up the hill to the castle, satchels conveniently disillusioned. She made it down to the dungeons in record time without being seen and nearly cackled in all her glee.  
Lucky for her, the sixth year girl’s dormitory was empty. Quickly, she scanned the beds and nightstands. Once she spotted the framed picture of Astoria and Daphne, she hurried over to the bed and yanked the insufferable girl’s bedspread back in one quick sweep and proceeded to dump a bagful of flobberworms on the pristine sheets. She was just about to dump her second satchel when a better idea occurred to her. 

Grinning evilly, she tip-toed over to the chest at the foot of her bed and flipped it’s lid back to reveal a neatly organized chest. Eying the contents, she noticed a green make up bag and grabbed it before dumping the other satchel of flobberworms in her chest and flipping the lid closed. She neatly redid the bedspread and looked down at her work satisfactorily. Well, my work here is done, she thought to herself and vanished the empty satchels before quietly and unobtrusively stepping back out into the hall.  
No one noticed her.  
But everyone noticed when Astoria came storming into the seventh year girls dormitory that night. All the sixth year girls followed after her, eyes wide and hands pressed to their mouths to keep from giggling. It would be such a funny story to tell the next morning at breakfast— Astoria’s wide, disbelieving eyes as she crawled into bed only to realize the little wriggly worms surrounding her and the comical screech with which she’d thrown herself from the bed. 

At first, her eyes had been wide with terror that the average wiggly thing inspired in girls. It ceased to be funny after that though. As she slowly but surely made her way back to her bed and peeled the sheets back, a furious yet cold anger spread across her features. Her fists balled up and her teeth clenched as she stared down at the hundreds of wiggling flobberworms.  
The other girls, who’d quickly stopped laughing once she’d started back to the bed, watched intrepidly as Astoria dropped the sheets and started towards the end of her bed. They crept up beside her soundlessly as she knelt on her knees and, with one deep breath, flipped the lid to her chest open. 

They all gasped and a few of them jumped back at the sight of all the flobberworms wriggling through the ruins of her once beautiful clothes. That did it. This is personal now. 

“PANSY!” Astoria roared her name almost and jumped to her feet. She swiped her wand from the bedside table and stalked out of their dormitory and down the hall, the girls quickly following after her.

Pansy was washing her face innocently enough when she heard her name sound out. Even the boys had probably heard it and Pansy smirked at the idea. To hide her face as the other girl’s heads snapped her direction, she cupped some water from the faucet in her hands and brought them to her face. She was just reaching for a Slytherin green towel when Astoria barreled into the room. 

The pair stared at each other, different expressions on their face. Astoria’s face was a mask of pure fury and Pansy looked on with an expressionless face. “What do you want,” Pansy rudely asked once the silence had grown too thick between them. 

Everyone else looked on as Astoria bowed her head in anger and balled her hands into fists. Her wand hand itched and her body trembled with how angry she had become. 

“I know you’re angry about Draco,” the petite girl began and Pansy’s eyebrows furrowed dangerously. 

“What the hell are you talking about,” she interrupted, ignoring everyone else and staring resolutely ahead. She didn’t want to see the look on her roommates faces. What does Draco have to do with this, she could practically hear them all wondering. Pansy preferred to keep the matter a private one; it wasn’t anyone else’s business. They didn’t need to know. 

“Oh, come off it, Pansy,” Astoria snapped, now looking directly at the older girl. Her eyes bore into her and Pansy stared just as ruthlessly back.  
“You’re pissed because Draco’s—“  
“Enough!”  
Pansy, without warning, drew her wand on Astoria and was at her throat as several girls gasped. The tip of Pansy’s wand was literally pressed directly into the smaller girl’s neck. 

Gripping her arm tightly, Pansy started backing Astoria towards the exit and Astoria went without a word. She briskly walked backwards while her hands hung limply at her sides. She didn’t dare hit Pansy; she had no chance in hell of beating Pansy that way and she knew it.

“Don’t say another word,” Pansy said dangerously low next to her ear when they entered the hallway. “This is between you, me, and Draco. No one else needs to know.” 

She released Astoria abruptly, shoving her hard and causing her to stumble backwards. “Do you hear me,” Pansy bellowed, wand still pointed at the doll like Astoria. 

Red faced and flustered by anger, Astoria nodded jerkily and turned on her heel to leave.


End file.
